Cuento de lluvia
by fairy of sky
Summary: Ella está cansada de reprimir sus sentimientos. Y de pronto aparece él haciendo surgir miles de impulsos irrefrenables. Quién les iba a decir que aquél día de lluvia sería su cuento de hadas.


**Bleach no me pertenece, aunque estoy segura de que Tite tiene pensado plagiarme miles de ideas IchiHimes que rondan mi cabeza. Desde luego, no me importaría.**

_Si fuese lluvia ¿Podría conectar con el corazón de alguien, igual que la lluvia puede unir los eternamente separados cielo y tierra?_

Y allí estaba otra vez. Miró detenidamente con aquellos ojos grises el paisaje. Pero sólo veía una fachada de una casa como cualquier otra, en una calle como cualquier otra y con una pancarta que rezaba _Clínica Kurosaki._ Pero para ella, de ninguna manera podía ser cualquier otro lugar. Era especial, y a la vez doloroso.

Decidió seguir caminando porque sabía que no podría reprimir sus ganas de llorar por mucho tiempo. Dio un paso. Y otro. Y así poco a poco se alejó del lugar, sin separar ni por un instante su vista de sus zapatos rojos. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo y blanco con un vuelo ligero. Era de un estilo sencillo, pero a la vez encantador. Definitivamente adoraba ese vestido. Y de hecho se lo había puesto para la ocasión.

Porque llovía.

Y fue precisamente en aquel instante en que su paraguas huyó de sus manos junto a una ráfaga de viento. Miró con impotencia cómo de nuevo, algo se le escapaba de las manos. Y lo peor es que era su paraguas favorito —decorado con inumerables fresas y excesivamente colorido—.

Inevitablemente, su vestido se tiñó de un color más oscuro, como grisáceo, a causa de la lluvia. Era una pena que se estropease de aquella manera, pero ya no importaba.

Y siguió caminando.

Se preguntó entonces qué era lo que odiaba más, que Ichigo aún no se percatase de sus sentimientos o los aterradores pensamientos que la abrumaban en las noches soltarias. Ichigo quizás no quería herirla por no corresponderla, y por eso actuaba como si nada. En cualquier caso, cada vez que él decía que Orihime era su amiga, era como arrebatarle el corazón fríamente de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan cruel sin proponérselo? Pensó entonces en aquello que le dijo Tatsuki una vez _El daño que más hiere es el que va sin intención. El que la propia ignorancia origina, demostrando que no solo es capaz de hacer sufrir, sino de demostrar tu propia insignificancia._

Ahora comprendía a qué se refería. Si Ichigo no se había percatado de su amor era porque simplemente no había considerado sus sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Él no se había parado a analizar sus reacciones una infinidad de veces como ella. Él no había sentido unas ganas tremendas de besarla y al final no hacerlo por no encontrarlo correcto —le parecía cobarde no decírselo antes, alto y claro—. Tampoco había llorado de celos, ni de preocupación. No, él no hacía nada de eso y por eso no podía dejar de sentir una tristeza infinita que tiraba de ella hacia un pozo sin fondo. Si él no la agarraba pronto y con fuerza, las piernas con las que se sostenía ya dejarían de hacer nada por ella, y se dejaría llevar.

¿Qué quedaba por luchar, si no era por él?

Y escuchó entonces una voz que hizo que se congelase cada parte de su ser. No supo con certeza que sensación había sido más repentina, si los latidos de su corazón incrementándose o el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago. La piel se le erizó, y aún siendo imposible, sintió su voz en su cuerpo.

—¡Inoue!— había dicho.

Se giró lentamente, y divisó la figura de un chico alto de cabellos naranjas que corría hacia ella. Ichigo, el origen de cada recoveco de su persona. De sus problemas, de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos, de sus lágrmias, de sus sonrisas, de sus silencios...Él era dueño de todo eso.

—¡Ku...Kurosaki-kun!— exclamó abrumada por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces andado bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas?— preguntó el con cierto desconcierto mientras se acercaba a ella con el brazo extendido.

Orihime reparó en que él sostenía un paraguas, aunque claro ella se había quedado anonada observandole y no se había dado cuenta. Él se acercó y se puso a su lado, llegando incluso a rozar su suave piel con la de la chica. Ella dio un brinco y se separó de él bruscamente.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que consiguió musitar al principio. — ¡Ah, eh...! Es que el viento se lo llevó y...pues...

De nuevo se había perdido mirando sus ojos castaños que la observaban con intertidumbre ante su repentido silencio. O eso creía ella, hasta que él intervino:

—¿Estás llorando?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Se palpó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, gruesas lágrimas recorrían ahora sus mejillas aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Estaba tan perpleja tocándose la cara que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo había tirado el paraguas y se había acercado de nuevo a ella, preocupado.

—¡No, no, Kurosaki-kun!— dijo rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos frente a su cuerpo para determinar una distancia entre ellos. —Es la lluvia, ¿ves? No tengo paraguas y me he...

Pero no pudo terminar. Ichigo se había abalanzado sobre ella y en cuestión de segundos la tenía encerrada en sus brazos. Ella empujó suavemente sobre su pecho para alejarse, pero la fuerza de él era evidente y no parecía dispuesto a liberarla.

—Inoue, ¿estás bien? Hace días que te noto...bueno, ya sabes, rara— susurró.

Y esta vez ella estuvo segura de algo: su voz sí había atravesado su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en su piel y, al contrario que antes, si percibió las lágrimas llegar. Se agolparon en sus ojos e hizo grandes esfuerzos por retenerlas. Él lo había notado. Se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba rara. Aunque hubiesen sido tan sólo instantes, él había pensado en ella.

—Kuro...saki-kun— murmuró. —No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy...ya estoy mejor.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro, sino que por el contrario permaneció en su sitio esperando algo. Ella, confusa, no estaba segura de si esperaba que rompiese a llorar en sus brazos como una niña o si él quería que ella le apartase. Pero como no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, prefirió mantenerse inmóvil.

Fue inmediatamente después que Orihime sintió una oleada de calor. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo intenso y alzó suavemente su cara como pudo en el pecho de Ichigo.

—Kurosaki-kun estás caliente.

Inmediatamente después él se apartó sosteniéndola por los hombros. Su rostro se puso colorado y empezó a balbucear.

—¿Eh? ¡No...! Inoue no es...no es lo que tú piensas, de verdad. Yo...no estoy...bueno, ya sabes, es sólo que...

Se detuvo en seco al sentir los suaves dedos de Orihime en su rostro. La miró fijamente, aún con ese toque de carmín en sus orejas.

—Eres muy cálido.

Él creyó que se perdía en el suave tono de su voz. Sus ojos grises brillaban y sonreía con ternura. Se percató, en medio de su ensimismamiento, de que ya no llovía. Aunque claro, en aquel instante sus sentidos se agudizaron y era consciente de todo; el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas, sus largas pestañas, sus labios enrojecidos por el calor, hasta el aroma de su pelo. Allí por donde se deslizaban sus dedos hacía que se estremeciese, pero incapaz de quitar la mirada de los matices grises de sus grandes ojos.

Ella cerró los ojos. Intentaba memorizar las curvas de su cara, tan sólo con sus manos. Sintiéndolo de una forma mucho más completa. Sintiendo su calidez, esa sensación de paz que emanaba de él pero que seguía siendo incapaz de detener ese nerviosismo.

—Esta sensación...— dijo intentando explicarle lo que había querido decir. —Es muy reconfortante.

De nuevo se sintió bastante desconcertado. Definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, aunque de todos modos no es que a él no le resultase reconfortante. Y aunque no sabía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que le gustaba estar allí. Le gustaba ese instante, ese momento, con ella justo frente a él.

—¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? Tienes el pelo mojado.

Orihime abrió los ojos y deslizó sus manos por su sedoso pelo anaranjado. Siempre había deseado retenerlo en sus dedos, y sentía que aquello estaba fuera de lugar. Sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Era consciente de los problemas que podría acarrear aquello, pero ya no podía reprimirlo más. Simplemente sentía que la razón se había perdido, fugado, quién sabe. Y ahora se guiaba por el impulso de estar así, cerca de él, sin importar las consecuencias.

Ichigo, que había permanecido en silencio, la sorprendió cuando intervino.

—Tú también estás empapada— comentó.

Y si su voz grave ya la hizo saltar levemente, cuando él acaricó con su mano su cabello sintió su corazón brincar mucho más. Luego se encogió y ella simplemente quedó paralizada ante el roce de sus manos por los mechones de su pelo. Él no dejó de mirarla ni un instante, y ella, intimidada por sus oscuros ojos, no pudo más que enrojecer. No sabía como definir aquella felicidad mezclada con infinitas sensaciones únicas. Era tan...increíble.

Y entonces él deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla. Las puntas de sus dedos aún sostenían mechones y ella sintió cómo tiraba suavemente hacia arriba para acercarla a él. A su propio rostro.

Ni él era consciente de sus acciones, simplemente sabía que estaba ella ahí, a su alcance, y de algún modo esperándole. Rodeó con su brazo libre su cintura y la acercó a él hasta pegar sus cuerpos.

Escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón, cada vez más rápidos e intensos en sus oídos. Pero se limitó a seguirle. Cerró los ojos, y le esperó impaciente.

Entonces sus labios se unieron, y el mundo pareció cobrar sentido. Inevitablemente, ella enredó sus manos en su pelo. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección. Estaban abrazados y besándose. Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, pero simplemente supo que de un momento a otro, aquél beso dulce y tierno se volvió apasionado y desenfrenado. Parecía que no hubiese mañana, aunque al fin y al cabo ellos vivían el hoy.

Finalmente, separaron sus labios pero no sus rostros, y se miraron fijamente. Entonces él lo comprendió.

—Inoue, ¿tú siempre...?— no terminó de formular la pregunta porque ella le dio un fugaz beso.

—Siempre.

Él miró sus ojos, como intentando descifrar lo que aquella mirada le decía. Posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, con los dedos sobre sus labios para detener lo que ella le iba a confesar. Por una vez, tenía que ser él el primero.

—No...entiendo muy bien esto. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar en...bueno lo que sentía por tí, y en cambio aquí estamos.— Hizo una pausa, como decidiendo las palabras que emplearía. —No puedo decirte que comprendo lo que está ocurriendo, Inoue. Yo...no sé ni cómo ni cuándo. No sé por qué ahora... Sólo...— Titubeó y de nuevo la miró a los ojos. —Sólo sé que en estos momentos hay algo muy fuerte dentro de mí. Quizás hace mucho tiempo que está...Dios...

—Kurosaki-kun...

—No— la cortó él inmediatamente. —Te quiero, Inoue.

Una gota de lluvia impactó de pronto en la mejilla de Orihime. Y se mezcló con las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

—He estado esperándote durante tanto tiempo, Kurosaki-kun. No sabes lo mucho que he deseado esas palabras.

Él con sus dedos le secó las lágrimas y decidió darle tiempo para que continuase, pues la muchacha estaba recuperando el aire que le faltaba.

—Kurosaki-kun, te quiero. Y estos sentimientos no cambiarán, estoy segura. Porque...—un sollozó se escapó de sus labios. —Porque estaremos juntos. Y aunque tú pienses que soy despistada, y odies que no pueda evitar llorar...

Él la silenció de un beso. Y entonces le abrazó el cuello con sus delgados, y él su espalda.

Y Orihime supo con certeza que ese vestido, aún lleno de barro, no lo tiraría nunca. De algún modo, gracias a él había conseguido conectar con su corazón.

Las piernas le flaquearon, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Tal y como haría cada vez que ella creyese caer, o cuando aquél pozo sin fondo intentase tragarla. Él la había rescatado, porque al fin y al cabo, era su príncipe azul. Y siempre lo sería.

_Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

**Espero que os haya gustado. En fin, simplemente decir que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo. Aunque se me perdió la primera vez que lo hice y fue frustrante, pero bueno de un modo u otro, aquí estoy de nuevo con todo escrito.**

**Dedico este One-Shot a mi queridísima amiga Ryu-chan, PanAmasado-san por estos lares. La quiero muchísísímo y espero mañana tener tiempo para pedirle mil disculpas por tardar tanto en ponerme en contacto con ella, y espero por supuesto que le guste porque lo he hecho con todo mi amor.**

**También deseo que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este relato cortito, de verdad. Se aceptan tomatazos, aunque siempre vendrán mejor comentarios.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
